An Undiluted Longing
by sasyd
Summary: Returning from a five year long mission, Sakura finds herself as the center of attention and subconsciously losing her battles against an opponent with desires that can rival her own.
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Naruto in any shape or form. All credit and copyright ownership goes to Masashi Kishimoto.

**Author's Note**: This is not my first Naruto story, but it is indeed my first attempt for pairing off Nara Shikamaru and Haruno Sakura. If you do not like or approve of this pair then I would appreciate it that you do not go about reading it if you plan on sending an uncivil review. Those that do approve then please go about enjoying it and tell me what you think.

***NOTE TO READERS***

**My stories are not accurate due to certain  
people within and/or appearing in it at times  
****that are impossible. If you are one of those  
people that have a problem then please leave.  
I enjoy creating stories and do NOT** **want to deal with  
people flaming me just because parts are inaccurate.**

* * *

Rubbing her hands tiredly against her face, Sakura let out a small sigh. The amount of work she had to get done was still pilling and no matter the amount of caffeinated drinks she chugged down wasn't keeping her any more awake then when she began working through the fiasco. Letting out a tired yawn, Sakura glanced at the small clock off to her right of her desk. It was only 1:30 in the afternoon and judging from the amount of work sitting within her inbox, she wouldn't be leaving until way pass eleven. With the last bit of her efforts to stay awake, Sakura lowered her head to the surface of her desk already finding herself being carried away to dreamland.

* * *

Letting out a tired yawn with a look of boredom shortly after, Shikamaru stuffed one of his unoccupied hands into the pockets of his standard Jounin issued pants as he head down another corridor in Konoha Hospital. Of all the people standing within the Hokage's office, the old woman had made him into a delivery boy. It wasn't that he had an issue, but he had other things planned throughout the day.

Stopping shortly, Shikamaru quickly glanced at the small plastic name plate attached to the wall to the right of closed door. _Haruno Sakura _Letting out a sight, the young man raised his hand, giving a little knock on the metal door before sliding it open. At least he gave a notice someone was entering.

"Oi Sakura, Tsuna-"

Stopping in mid-sentence when his eyes came upon an unexpected sight, Shikamaru had to blink a couple of times to taken in what was going on. Sitting there at her desk; Sakura was fast asleep. Taking a few silent steps forward not wanting to wake the sleeping woman – him being the genius that he was knew better – he took in an extra look around to find it a quite astonishing to see the woman oblivious to her surroundings. Slumped over an open patient's file with an arm being used as a pillow, a pen was loosely resting in Sakura's open grasp, her unusually, natural pink locks that was coming undone from the ponytail, poured around her.

He couldn't deny the fact that he was indeed a man, and as a man he found Sakura was quite beautiful in such a state.

With a small smile etching onto his lips, Shikamaru shook his head to rid the notions of something entirely out of character for him. He still had to hand deliver the reason why he barged in earlier. Taking the hand out of his pocket and resting it on the slender shoulder, Shikamaru gave it a slight shake to rouse the woman.

"Sakura wake up." At first it didn't work but after a second time and using a little more force the young medic began to stir from her sleep.

* * *

Letting out a groan from the force of being shaken, Sakura slowly opened her eyes to view a blurry figure. Reclosing them wanting to go back to sleep, the extra warmth on her shoulder still insisted to take her away from the wonderful dream of an unknown man worshiping her body that could only happen from behind closed doors and in the dead of night.

"Sakura wake up. Tsunade-sama wants to speak to you."

_Tsunade-sama?_

In her dazed state, Sakura groggily opened her eyes once more to view a familiar face hunched over. Bluntly ignoring the nagging of her inner self about who it actually was as she tried to recall why she had been a sleep, it suddenly came at her with full force. Her working for nearly three days nonstop, files that needed to be looked over, an abundant amount of caffeine with more files that needed to be done for the end of the week.

_Tsunade-shisho!_

Fully awake now, Sakura jerked her head up to stare wide-eyed at the man before her. "Shikamaru, what-"

As he let out another sigh he stuck out his arm that had a scroll in hand. "Tsunade-sama made me earn boy to give this to you; said it was important that you get it done ASAP."

Looking up at him blankly, and then with a huff Sakura glared down at the rolled parchment tired with a piece of string as if its mere present had offended her before taking it from the shadow manipulator.

"Great," Mumbling quite a few colorful words under her breath, Sakura dropped it on a file she had been working on earlier. "Just one more thing on top of everything else she wants me to do."

_What's the point of getting worked up for?_

With her shoulders slouching tiredly, Sakura knew that it was only going to make her more exhausted if she let everything get to her.

* * *

Shikamaru raised an eyebrow at the rapidly changing emotions Sakura had gone through within the short amount of time after waking her.

_That would explain why she's been talked about as being the long lost daughter of Tsunade._

Even though they were friends, neither of them really ever spent time with the other person since everything from then till present day that kept them from actually getting to know each other. Plus, there wasn't any real reason for it too. He did his own things living his own life while she did whatever did or is doing.

"Well I'm only relaying what I've been told."

Stuffing his hands into his pants pockets again, Shikamaru found himself taking in the current frazzle appearance of the medic. With his gaze roaming around the planes if her face, he felt unusually irked. As the lines of exhaustion and stress noticeably marrying her features; he swiftly took notice at the rather high stack of pale yellow folders and papers sitting precariously on the edge of the desk, just over her shoulder. It was no wonder she was asleep when he came to her.

"Shikamaru?"

Blinking as he was pulled from his thoughts, Shikamaru looked down to meet emerald. He had been so wrapped up in his thoughts about Sakura's current state he hadn't heard what she had said; if it was anything. A mixture of curiosity and concern from Sakura was evident when she had placed a hand on his forehead.

"Hm?"

"Are you alright? You sort of just spaced out for a moment."

The hand on his forehead slid down to the side of his face to rest on his cheek for him to feel the unneeded, but welcomed warmth from the appendage.

_What lovely hands she has…_

Letting out a rough, "I'm fine" He oddly felt regret when the tension in his shoulders relaxed when she broke the contact by dropping her hand away.

"Oh, okay."

It appeared that she wasn't going to push any farther about his sudden out of character appearance. With that, Shikamaru knew he needed some space to think clearly; especially with how he was becoming attracted to someone he hardly made contact with.

"Well I better get going. I promised Kurensai-san I would go visit her and the kid."

Turning around, Shikamaru headed for the door, but before he left he dared himself with another look to see that Sakura was currently standing with her hands working on her hair as she faced the surface of her desk. She was already thinking about getting back to the work.

"Hey Sakura," Getting her attention, she towards him just when she finished putting her hair backup into a ponytail.

"Yes?"

"Take an actually break before your burnout. If you don't allow yourself to convalesce, especially with the line of work you're in, it can be dangerous if you're not in the right state of mind." Giving her a rather pointed look to express how serious he was; Shikamaru left a sppechless and flustered woman behind.

* * *

**Author's Note:  
**Please note that this is merely the _**Prologue**_.  
I cannot promise that the first chapter will be up shortly after, but I will make it an attempt to at least have it up by the end of the week.

~ **_sasyd_**


	2. Leaving

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Naruto in any shape or form. All credit and copyright ownership goes to Masashi Kishimoto.

**Author's Note:**I apologize for taking a little long then intended, but here it is. Be advised that this first chapter is solely dedicated to Gaara and Sakura. There is a reason for it which will tie into future chapters, but don't be discouraged; this is still a pairing between Shikamaru and Sakura. Also Gaara will be portrayed out of his usual character in how I need him to fit later on.

***NOTE TO READERS***

**My stories are not accurate due to certain  
people within and/or appearing in it at times  
****that are impossible. If you are one of those  
people that have a problem then please leave.  
I enjoy creating stories and do NOT** **want to deal with  
people flaming me just because parts are inaccurate. **

* * *

Folding a pair of khaki shorts before stuffing them in her bag, Sakura was about to make one last trip to the dress to grab the last bit of her personal belongings before a light knock broke her from her muses. With a quick detour to the bedroom door, Sakura wasn't surprised to see a certain red headed male standing there with his usual blank expression. Smiling brightly anyways she stepped back to allow him in.

"Are you ready?"

"In a minute." Heading to the dresser and giving a small pull on the metal handles, Sakura grabbed what she could before heading back to the bed only to drop bras and panties messily on top of everything else.

Within the same time frame, a folded piece of paper had fallen from the mess onto the floor completely oblivious to the woman. Though it didn't escape Gaara's watchful gaze, he gave a glance to the medic to see if she would figure it out, but when she didn't turn around, he gave a small sigh before walking over and pick it up. In a few short steps, Gaara cleared his throat to get Sakura's attention. When she turned with a confused look, she had fallowed were his eyes lead her.

"I don't suppose you want to forget this." Watching her hesitate a bit, Sakura had lift up her head with a small smile of gratitude before taking it from him.

"Ah, thank you."

"When you return home how are you going to go about it?"

Knowing that Gaara was referring to what were the contents of the scroll; Sakura's smile faulted to one that didn't suit her or her cheerful manner. "I'm not exactly sure. I haven't really thought about it."

He could understand why; said contents were nothing out of the norm, but it was a certain individual that had sent them. Letting out a small sigh, Gaara reached up to push a small strain of pink behind her ear before leaning forward and pressing his lips lightly against her forehead. The intimacy he showered upon Sakura was nothing but friendly, but there was a small bit of remorse for not being able to know her a little longer. The time in which the woman had spent in Suna was never boring or dull and she specifically became a reason why Gaara found himself getting up in the mornings, but her mission was over now and it was time for Sakura to go home to long awaiting friends.

"Come, I'll walk you to your escorts."

Arching an eyebrow, Sakura didn't remember anything about having an escort on the way back to Konoha. She was a perfectly capable kunoichi to get back home without an issue. "Since when was it necessary for a shinobi to have an escort?"

"Naruto is the one that convinced Tsunade-san so they both can have you back in one piece."

"That is absolutely ridiculous!" Puffing out her cheeks with annoyance and crossing her arms over her chest, Sakura gave into being a bit childish. "I don't need one." Mumbling with a hint of whining, Gaara couldn't help but chuckle at the woman's methods of debating.

"Well you can talk it over with Naruto the next time you see him."

Dropping the façade, Sakura turned around and dropped the letter into her bag before zipping it up and slipping it over her head in a form of a sling backpack, a rather large one at that, but then again she wasn't complaining about the heftiness of it.

"Alright I'm ready."

And with that Gaara lead Sakura out the front door were trio waited for her.

"Sakura-chan!"

This also included a certain loudmouth, blonde hair and blue eyes man that seemed to have appeared out of nowhere. _What… _Completely shocked that her so-called escort team was actually Team Kakashi, the medic grinned from ear to ear before rushing forwards.

"Naruto!"

Meeting halfway, Sakura was swiftly picked up as if she weighted nothing and spun around in the air. When her feet came in contact with solid ground, she wrapped arms around her friend's neck for a hug that was long overdue. It had been too long and even though he had made the trip a couple of years ago as a liaison between Konoha and Suna, she never got the chance to meet up before he had to leave. Sakura had used Gaara as a first time snuggle buddy until she cried herself to sleep. Breaking apart, Sakura allowed the biggest smile to plaster on her face.

"Kami-sama it has been too long."

"No kidding." Turning to her silver haired ex-sensei, she was actually surprised he didn't have his extra appendage on him.

"Yo."

Lifting up a hand with his usual nonchalant attitude, and one-eye masked smile, Sakura fully let go of Naruto before out stretching a hand only to have it in an equally strong grip. What she didn't except was the slightly rough yank that had her fully up against the man's front side. Feeling arms wrap around her shoulders, Sakura quickly kicked herself out of her stupor to return the gesture. With her arms wrapping around Kakahshi's waist, she laid her cheek against the side of his Jounin issued vest as he placed his masked mouth on the top of her head before turning his head to the side.

"Welcome home Blossom."

"It's good to be home."

Even though they weren't technically within Konoha's walls, the safety Sakura felt within the arms of her former teacher and surrogate father was enough. Plus she had taken a likening of the nickname Kakashi had given her and didn't realize how much she actually missed him calling her it. With one last affectionate squeeze before parting, Sakura gave another smile in his direction before turning Sasuke whom was just standing there within a stupor

Sakura felt her smile drop a bit at the Uchiha. Knowing that he was not one for warm greeting s, Sakura gave a simple nod towards him only to meet with what appeared to be disappointment. What did he honestly except from her? That she would jump into his arms and gush out all her feeling on how much she missed him?

_He's in for a surprise then._

Turning her attention back to Gaara, Sakura found that remaining Sand Siblings had made their appearance. "We'll guess this we part until next time."

"Hai." Smiling with a quick nod, Temari quickly reached behind to grab something attached to her back before pulling it out in front and handing if off to Sakura. "Take this."

Hesitating at first, Sakura realized what it was once it was in her possession. Shooting her head up to look at the woman that had become a close friend over the years, the younger woman was shock. "Temari I possibly couldn't-"

"Oh yes you can. You may not be specialized in wind ninjutsu, but that doesn't mean you can't do it." Placing her hands on her hips, Temari gave her a pointed look that said everything before breaking out in to a smile and giving a small wink. "Think of it as a way to hone your skills the next time we meet."

Laughing Sakura lightly shook her head. Running the tips of her fingers along the surface of the guards, she could tell that they were made of a thin, but sturdy metal. With a closer inspection, Sakura could see the designs of the flower were she got her namesake from. Out of curiosity as she let go of one end to allow it to drop open; as the leaves of the fan to become visible, it nearly made her choke in awe. Each leaf from one guard to the second one was the deep shade of red and right in the middle was the Haruno insignia.

No one could deny that it was intended for her.

Looking up at Temari again, Sakura could feel her bottom lip quiver. "Thank you Temari. It's perfect."

"I thought so too." In the end the two females had parted with a hug and Sakura strapping the fan on her back.

Turning to Kankuro, the puppeteer let out small sigh before stuffing his hands into his pants pockets. "Well Pinky it looks like this is where I should say something sappy, but-"

"Because that isn't you you're not going to." Fighting the twitch in her brow by being called 'Pinky', Sakura placed a hand on her hip. "Tsk, and here I thought-" Interrupted by being swept off her feet; with a yelp of surprise, the young woman found herself facing the sky and with Kankuro looming over her.

"Ah my beloved Pinky," Leaning forwards even more, the puppet master closed the distance between to where it looked appeared they were lovers."That is where you are wrong."

"…Kankuro…" Gaara's rather threatening warning towards the older brother was completely ignored.

As the men of Team Kakashi stilled in their spots at the intimate scene in front of them, none of them could betray the sudden over protectiveness they had for their female teammate and Naruto being the one more vocal about it.

"Oi Kankuro! Don't just assume Sakura-chan will-" Before Naruto could finish speaking, that was when he watch Sakura wrapped her arm around the man's neck. "Wha- Sakura-chan!"

"Oh hush." Lazily turning her attention towards the blonde, Sakura blankly stared at her team, she was trying her hardest not the bust out laughing. "I highly doubt he would attempt anything with Gaara standing there."

"Ah, ah Sakura is right."

As Kankuro put them both in the upright position, Sakura didn't get far until she pulled backward against something, or more like someone's hard form. Feeling one arm wrap around her waist with a hand being placed on her hip and the other arm going cross her chest to let the hand brush against her collarbone; a nose began to trace the length of her throat. The absolute possessive hold Gaara had on Sakura caused her to shiver.

"Uh ah _Sakura-chan_," Gaara practically purred her name. "Remember the last time something like this happened?"

"Ga-Gaara!" Fruitlessly trying fight back the blush creeping on her face, she tensed when he had placed an open mouth kiss over a sensitive spot.

Team Kakashi would never be able to look at their female teammate with thoughts of her being an untouched innocent ever again.

If there was a bet that Sakura couldn't turn a deeper shade of crimson then she was already, someone would have lost terribly. Squeaking uncharacteristically, Sakura began to tremble at the memory. It wasn't her fault that a group of male shinobi, Kankuro included, decided to become a tad bit friendlier towards her after a training session, in which Gaara just so happened to have watched.

_But that doesn't mean he can just show it in front of my team!_

With a shaky "Gaara don't you dare." He dared alright. With Kankuro flabbergasted, Temari blushing, Sasuke glaring, Kakashi in shock, Naruto sputtering unintelligent, incoherent words and with herself breathless.

After few short seconds that had Gaara smirking of triumph, he pushed back a few stranded pieces of hair behind her ear. "Just think of that as _my _farewell gift to you." Placing a lighter kiss on her forehead, Sakura barely managed to nod. Lowering his voice to where only she would hear, Gaara traded his smirk for a sincere smile. "But please do remember, if things don't end well in Konoha, Suna's doors are always open to you as well we my own." With that Gaara fully let go of Sakura before taking a step back to allow her, her personal space back.

"Hai, thank you Gaara." Still pink from the open affection toward her, Sakura's warm smile lit her features before turning around to head off with her team.

* * *

**Author's Note:** Well besides leaving the ending wide open and hanging, I'm actually rather pleased with myself of how it turned out; especially with my college jewelry class is taking up most of my time now a days. It is indeed a little longer then I thought it would be, but I then again Gaara and Sakura is another pairing I enjoy. Anyways please rate and review.

I would like to thank these few for the reviews they gave for the _**Prologue**_:

jellybeansinabottle  
illneverknow  
Twisted Musalih

And to jellybeansinabottle and illneverknow; I agree with your wholeheartly. Not many people see them as a pairing, but then again only a few can make them seem like a natural pairing.

**_sasyd_**


End file.
